Field
The described technology generally relates to an electrode assembly and a secondary battery having the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Secondary batteries are generally classified into cylindrical, prismatic and pouch-type batteries. The cylindrical and prismatic secondary batteries typically include an electrode assembly, a can accommodating the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly sealing a top opening of the can. In addition, the pouch-type secondary battery includes an electrode assembly and a case accommodating the electrode assembly.